They don't know about us
by QT102
Summary: Keiko reflects on her and Yusuke's relationship. song fiction. this is my first one so be nice! R&R to the song 'They don't know aobut us' by Tracy Ullman.


They don't know about us

A/n- Hey! This is my first song fiction to 'They don't know about us' by Tracy Ullman. It's a great song and I think it really describes the relationship between Keiko and Yusuke. Props to my pal Kari for giving me this song!

P.O.V.- Keiko

About- Yusuke and their relationship

When- sometime after Keiko finds out he's a spirit detective.

_Italics are the lyrics_.

_You've been around for such a long time now_

_Oh baby I could leave you but I don't know how_

I've known you ever since that fateful day when I saw you at the park… that was what? Ten years ago? Yes, you're gone a lot, but I don't know how to go on without you.

_And why should I be lonely every night_

_When I could be with you, oh yes you make it right_

Even when you are gone I feel like I'm with you. You have always made me feel complete. Made me feel special and safe.

_And I don't listen to the guys who say_

_That you're bad for me and I should turn you away_

My friends remind me of your bad reputation, and constantly tell me to back away from you the next time we meet. But their words are nothing to me, you're the only one that matters.

'_Cause they don't know about us, they've never heard about love_

They don't know you. I don't even think that they've ever been in love, so how could they tell me what to do with our relationship? They don't get how deep our love runs. They wouldn't be able to comprehend it.

_I get a feeling when I look at you_

My stomach turns into knots, and my whole body feels warm and tingly. I can't help but smile when I'm with you.

_Wherever you go now I wanna be there too_

I worry about you. Why won't you let me come with you? I promise I won't get in the way. You say it's for my own good, but the only good thing for me is to be with you.

_They say we're crazy but I just don't care_

What's crazy anyway? People do strange things when they're in love, whatever it is, it's not crazy.

_And if they keep on talkin', still they get no where_

They can keep flapping their lips, I'm not listening. They can't tear me away from you.

So I don't mind if they don't' understand 

_When I look at you and you hold my hand_

Their puzzled looks when they see us together don't make sense to me. I don't mind though, just as long as you're by my side.

_'Cause they don't know about us_

_they've never heard of love_

_Why should it matter to us if they don't approve?_

They don't know what they're talking about. They've never been in love, because if they did, they would know that love doesn't care about the persons past, or what people think of them.

_We should just take our chances while we've got nothing to lose_

What's the worst that could happen if we're together? One of us could get killed? A life without you would kill me. So, being together is a good thing.

_BABY!_

_There's no need for living in the past_

I understand that you've had your ups and downs with your mom and with your life before you made true friends, you've grown so much, and yet you're still the same person. We don't need to dwell on our hard times, especially since we both know that at any given day you could get killed and if you'd die, I would die with you.

_Now I've found a love, I'm gonna make it last_

I don't care that your duties come before me, as long as I can be in your life and that you can be in mine. I love you, and I'll do whatever it takes to keep you with me.

_I tell the others don't bother me_

_Cause when they look at you they don't see what I see_

They see a thug and an irresponsible punk, but I see a kind, caring, handsome soul.

_No I don't listen to there wasted lines_

_Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs_

_Cause they don't know 'bout us_

_They've never heard of love_

Guys hit on me, people try to show me ways that I would be better off without you. But the bottom line is that I love you, so you're the best thing for me. It's as clear to me as crystal, I just wish that others could see it as clearly as I. They don't know about us, so they can't possibly know about love.

_No I don't listen to their wasted lines_

_Got my eyes wide open and I see the signs_

_Cause they don't know 'bout us_

_They've never heard of love…_


End file.
